Supernatural Love Triangle
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: Set in NM. What if the day Bella was supposed to go to Jake's for cliff diving, she discovered something? What is it? Gotta read it to find out! AU Main charecters: Cedric, Edward, Bella, Jacob
1. Chapter 1

So I was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and I thought," What if Bella found out she was a witch and got with Cedric Diggory in New Moon? (P.S. I cried really hard when Cedric died. NOOO!! EDWARD!!!XD Sorry.) And this is what my imagination produced! SO, ENJOY IT!!

7 months. 7 months 18 days 12 hours and 11 minutes without him. And every second without him kills me a little bit more than the last one. I didn't want to go to Jacob's right now. Screw cliff diving. It's hard enough getting out of bed and getting dressed. I fell out of bed and crawled to my closet. I hit my head on something. "Oww," I murmured. I looked up and there was a small door. I opened It up expecting to find a small storage area, but, instead, found a room. I crawled inside and stood up. It was a blank room, with a table, a piece of paper on the table, a stick, and a fireplace. I walked over to the table and picked up the paper. It read,

_To the next in line,_

_My child, you are next in the Swan family line. You are a witch/wizard. Next to this letter you shall find your wand. You shall attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your schoolbooks and schedule are under the table. Pack your bags and go to the fireplace. Grab some Floo Powder from the bag and step into the fireplace. Say Headmaster's Quarter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Talk to Albus Dumbledore and tell him you are a Swan. He shall take care of things. Hurry child._

_Sincerely,_

_Grandma Alicia Swan. _

Oh my God. I'm a witch. I started hollering for Charlie. I could hear his footsteps running up the stairs and run into my room. I crawled out of the room with the letter. "Charlie, did you know Grandma Swan was a witch?!" Charlie's face paled. "You're the next heir. Yes. We are wizards and witches. I'm sorry Bells." I looked at him shocked. "SORRY?! SORRY?!?! THIS IS AMAZING!! IM A WITCH!!HOLY CROW!! I GOTTA START PACKING!!!" I screamed. After my bag was full, I carefully put the letter in the side pocket. I put my wand in my jean pocket, which I had changed into along with my violet tightly fitted t-shirt. I had already brushed my hair and teeth. After an awkward goodbye, I grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Headmaster's Office Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" I said with clarity. Suddenly, I was flying and I found my self in Dumbledore's office. He looked at me, visibly shaken. "Who, may I ask, my child, are you?" he said. I smiled shyly. "Bella Swan. My grandmother left me a note saying I was a witch. Here," I said meekly, handing him the note. He read it and gasped. He looked at me and said," Quickly, with me now. Let us go. Ms. Granger shall escort you around. I will get your dormitory set up at once." I nodded, smiling. I was going to meet Hermionie!! OH MY GOD!! Then, I saw her. I made my way to her. "Hi, Hermione. I'm Bella. Professor Dumbledore said you are supposed to be my guide around campus. But, I already know my way around so you don't have to! I just wanted to say hi!!" I said happily. She looked at me surprised. "Okay… how did you know my name?" she asked. I sighed. "I know everyone's name. It's hard to explain. But, I do. Oh, hi Ron, Harry, Luna, Nevil, Draco, Derek, Hannah, Euan, Stewart, Malcolm, Katie, Miles, Susan, Bole, Terry, Bradley, Eleanor, Mandy, Lavender, Millicent, Eddie, Owen, Cho, Penelope, Michel, Vincent, Dennis and Colin, Roger, Derrick, Harold, Emma, Marietta, Justin, Seamus, Marcus, Vicky, Anthony, Goyle, Daphne, Terence, Geoffrey, Angelina, Lee, Andrew, Morag, Ernie, Laura, Natalie, Eloise, Montague, Theodore, Pansy, Parvatil, Padma, Sally- Anne, Graham, Adrian, Orla, Zacharias, Jack, Alicia, Patricia, Dean, Kenneth, Lisa, Fred and George, Ginny, Percy, Kevin, Oliver, Blaise, Rose, and Cedric!!! WOW that's a mouthful!!!" I said. Hermionie looked at me shocked. "H-how..? You know what? Never mind! I have to go study. See ya." I nodded and darted outside of the school. I took a deep breath. I set my stuff down and laid down on the grass. I looked at the sunset. "The sky's really pretty, isn't it?" I closed my eyes and nodded. "I used to watch the sun set with my mom in Phoenix when I was little. So, whatcha' doing out here, Ron? I mean, Lavender is looking for you. Or you could be causing mischief with Fred, George, and Harry right now. That's always fun," I smiled. He started mumbling questions like 'how'd you know?'. Then, Lavender, who had come outside, said, "RONNIE! I found you!! Oh? Who's this?" I groaned. "Lavender, I'm Bella Swan. The new 18 year old girl who knows every spell known to man." I sighed. "Headmaster will want to see me. Accio bag." My hand shot out as my bag flew to me. "Can you believe I just found out that I'm a witch? I guess I'm a natural!" I giggled and Ron sighed. I walked back into school and went to the stair case. "Cabbage Pasties." I spoke firmly. The staircase revealed itself, and I walked in. Dumbledore looked at me and sighed. "So, you know the password?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed again. "Gryffindor Room Password is Merlin's Shoe (I just made that ). Just get a bed." I nodded and bowed my head. "Thank you, Headmaster." I walked out of the `room and to the stairway. After I got into the common room, I was bombarded with "His" and "Who are you?" and "What's your name?" and even some awkward "You're really pretty." I blushed self consciously, and said, "Dudes! Chillax! I'm Bella Swan the new kid. I know every spell known to man and I just found out I'm a witch. I like action movies, books, Quidditch, swimming, video games, baseball, and I rock at Guitar Hero. I also love cars. And, I'm single. Oh, and chocolate is AWESOME!!!!"I yelled. The guys were drooling. I giggled. "Umm, guys? You are drooling a little bit and that's very unnerving." The guys all flushed at the same time and wiped their mouths. That did it; I laughed. I was still laughing when I got into the girls dormitory. I sat my stuff on the bed that had my last name sewn into the blankets. As I put my stuff up, I came across a Firebolt. I let out an "OH HELL YEAH!" As I paraded around the bedchamber. I ran downstairs with my Firebolt. "I love my Grandma!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets as they looked at my Firebolt. "Where the bloody Hell is your grandmother?" Ron asked. "She's under her headstone in a cemetery." I mumbled. Ron said "oh." I laughed. "But, honestly, your guys' faces were hysterical! Your eyes were bulging out of your sockets!!" I chuckled. "Accio wand," I said and my hand shot out sideways to catch my wand which shot out of the girls' bedchamber. Several murmurs of "how did she do that?" rang through the crowd. "You know I can hear you, right?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer; I just went outside to try out my Firebolt. "Wingardium Leviosa," I mumbled. The broom was in the air instantly, and I smiled. I hopped on sideways and laughed at the shocked faces I was greeted with. The next thing I know, I was whizzing through the air effortlessly. "This is SO fun!!" I yelled. The crowd erupted into cheers. Suddenly, there was 2 other riders; Cedric and Harry. They were trying to keep up. I chuckled at their attempts. I stood up on my broomstick and laughed at the freaked out look everyone had. I jumped off my Firebolt and was hanging in mid-air on my broom. Everyone gasped. I stopped my broom and jumped onto the ground. In a flash, everyone was crowding me cheering me on how 'amazing' or 'marvelous' I was. My cheeks were burning, and I was getting claustrophobic. Hermione apparently saw that, and started yelling. "Back up! She's being over crowded!" I smiled meekly at her. She smiled back. I'm on good terms with Hermione! Woohoo!!! I grabbed my broom and said," See ya at the common room people. I'm going to bed." I focused on my bed in the dormitory, pictured myself laying on it, and started walking towards the school. Then, as I stepped again, I walked straight onto my bed. I giggled. I made my way to the window and waved at everyone. They had their mouths open wide. I put my wand to my throat, opened the window and said," Why are you catching bugs for?" I laughed. I backed away from my window, and put on my PJ's. I crawled onto my bed, and fell asleep.

So, does this have the making of a god story? Huh?HUH? Answers, pweeze!

The Insane and Perky,

-Bells


	2. Dissapointment

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!**

**Guys, I'm very sad. I have a total of ONE review for one of my stories. I refuse to update any more stories due to this. I really like that story. So, this is a VERY important Author note. I'm disappointed in you guys. The Upset and not very perky, Bella.**

**(P.S. It's Forgotten. That's the story name. Oh, and I changed my penname to Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You. Peace out, home dogs!)**


End file.
